


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel Dongwoo, Angel/Human Relationships, Dongwoo-centric, Dramedy, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Guardian Angel Dongwoo, House Party, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Sungjong-centric, Tsundere Sungjong, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Lee Sungjong was raised always being told not to believe what he was told by random strangers.So he doesn't know what to think when Jang Dongwoo approaches him out of nowhere and tells him he's Sungjong's guardian angel.To make matter even more strange,he's also Sungjong's new roommate.
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Lee Sungjong





	Untitled

**7:53 PM**

"Wasn't expecting to see you here."

Sungjong looked over at Myungsoo,who was now standing next to the younger male.Sungjong simply shrugged in response."Thought that I would get out of my house for a change."He replied. 

Myungsoo patted him on the back."Well,it's nice to see you having fun."He told the younger and Sungjong gave him a small smile in response.


End file.
